The interior of a vehicle, and particularly surfaces which may be touched by a vehicle occupant or come into contact with the occupant's skin, may heat significantly due to sunlight streaming through the vehicle windows. The temperature of the interior surfaces may even exceed the temperature of the occupant's skin if the exposure to sunlight is long-term and the ambient temperature outside the vehicle is high enough so that heat transfer from the vehicle interior to the vehicle exterior is impeded. In such cases, the vehicle interior surfaces may actually transfer additional heat to an occupant who is already hot. Thus, the vehicle occupant may find the heated surfaces very uncomfortable until the surfaces can be cooled, for example, using the vehicle air conditioning system.